An organic electroluminescent device (hereinafter, sometimes referred to as organic EL device) is one example of a light-emitting device. An organic EL device has a light-emitting layer including an organic material, and a pair of electrodes (an anode and a cathode) which sandwich this light-emitting layer. By applying a voltage to the pair of electrodes, holes are injected from the anode and electrons are injected from the cathode. These holes and electrons combine in the light-emitting layer, whereby light is emitted. In such an organic EL device, to lower the drive voltage, to lengthen the device life, and the like, intermediate layers different from the light-emitting layer are provided between the electrodes and the light-emitting layer. Examples of such intermediate layers include an electron injection layer, a hole injection layer, a hole transport layer, and an electron transport layer (e.g., refer to PATENT DOCUMENT 1 or 2).
PATENT DOCUMENT 1: JP 9-17574 A
PATENT DOCUMENT 2: JP 2000-243569 A